


[podfic] Red

by reena_jenkins, Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bullying, Creepy, Derek wants to EAT Stiles, Fairy Tales, Fractured Fairy Tale, Horror, Hunting, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Loneliness, M/M, Podfic, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Rape Fantasy, Romance, Scary, Stalking, Supernatural Elements, Underage Character, Werewolves, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles probably shouldn't wear red hoodies. Just saying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/788097) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
********

**Length:** 00:06:49  
  
****  
**Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/TWolf_Red.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)!)

 


End file.
